


Reflection

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casa di Beorn è grande, così grande che Bilbo si perde diverse volte prima di riuscire a trovare la sua stanza. Si morde il labbro, quando finalmente riesce a varcarne la porta e chiudersi dentro, respirando a pieni polmoni quei pochi minuti di libertà che è sicuro riuscirà a concedersi prima che Kili e Fili vengano a recuperarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il mmom_italia <3

Casa di Beorn è grande, così grande che Bilbo si perde diverse volte prima di riuscire a trovare la sua stanza. Si morde il labbro, quando finalmente riesce a varcarne la porta e chiudersi dentro, respirando a pieni polmoni quei pochi minuti di libertà che è sicuro riuscirà a concedersi prima che Kili e Fili vengano a recuperarlo. Socchiude la porta, avanzando poi verso il letto, lasciandosi cadere sopra di peso, il materasso che lo fa rimbalzare un paio di volte. Bilbo sorride, accarezzando le lenzuola – Dio, è da quando hanno abbandonato Gran Burrone che non vedeva un letto, e adesso che ce l’ha sotto il sedere non vorrebbe lasciarlo più - ma non può certo rinunciare alla cena per qualche ora di privacy in più.   
Il chiacchiericcio dei Nani è lontano, ed è una cosa che lo rassicura. Socchiude gli occhi, respirando piano, a pieni polmoni, prendendo coscienza del suo corpo. Sente la tensione solleticargli i muscoli, lo obbliga a tendere appena le gambe, a distenderle per sentire il piacevole formicolio che risale fino all’inguine. Si farebbe una doccia calda, ma il tempo è quello che è e la tensione è comunque troppa, per non cercare di scaricarla in qualche modo. Si lecca le labbra, lasciando scivolare una mano sul ventre, le dita piccole che si muovono lente sui lacci che gli tengono su i pantaloni. Lancia un’occhiata al se stesso riflesso allo specchio, arrossendo appena sulla punta delle orecchie e abbassando subito lo sguardo. In fondo non sta facendo nulla di male, e poi, finché non se ne accorge nessuno…  
Chiude gli occhi, cominciando ad accarezzarsi da sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni, la mano libera che passa ripetutamente sulla bocca per paura di lasciarsi scappare un sospiro di troppo. È ancora morbido, sotto la biancheria, ma sa che non durerà poco, perché si sente già troppo sensibile, e mentre il suo cuore accelera non fa che pensare al momento in cui finalmente potrà tirare un sospiro di sollievo e sentirsi meglio.  
Si muove piano, la tensione che risale fino al ventre, concentrandosi lì e tendendogli i muscoli della pancia. Quando la mano scivola dentro i pantaloni, l’altra si stringe con forza sulla sua bocca; la pelle scotta, umida, manda piccole scariche di piacere alla schiena, provocando una scossa in tutto il corpo. Gli viene istintivo portarsi due dita alla bocca per tenerla occupata – meglio controllarsi in questo modo che lasciando sfuggire gemiti che arriverebbero alle orecchie più fini. Succhia piano, mentre il piacere comincia a intensificarsi e pensare diventa difficile, per fortuna.  
È in quel momento che apre gli occhi di appena uno spiraglio. È in quel momento che guarda la sua figura riflessa nello specchio, lascia scivolare gli occhi tra le sue gambe, prima di risalire a guardarsi e ringraziare il cielo che non ci sia nessuno a guardarlo, nessuno che-  
Oh.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiudere la porta, ne è consapevole, ma adesso è troppo tardi per farlo, non quando il profilo di Thorin si nasconde dietro quel poco spazio e sembra incapace di riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, non quando la sua erezione è così dura da far male, e la sua voglia troppa, per poter interrompere.  
Bilbo spera che Thorin non si sia accorto che lo ha notato. Decide che la cosa migliore è ignorare la sua presenza – o almeno, far finta – e continuare a toccarsi, a succhiarsi le dita, premurandosi di far scappare un sospiro più forte, l’aria che scappa dal naso in sbuffi frettolosi.  
Lo sguardo di Thorin formicola contro il suo collo, sulla schiena. Riesce a immaginarselo, lì dietro la porta a trattenersi mentre con una mano si accarezza il rigonfiamento tra le gambe. Anche non fosse, di sicuro visualizzarlo nella sua mente contribuisce alla sua causa, la mano che scivola con più forza lungo la sua erezione. Non riesce più a tenere la mano sulla bocca, e le dita umide di saliva corrono a stringere le lenzuola, mentre con un gemito basso e prolungato viene nella sua mano.   
Annaspa, stringendo con forza le palpebre. E quando riapre gli occhi, Thorin non c’è più.


End file.
